tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bzero/Megatron - Destroy All
Megatron appears on-screen at Decepticon Headquarters in Tarn. His armor still shows a trace of glitter and he doesn't look happy about it. Clenching a fist, he growls, "Decepticons - step up your efforts to disrupt the Autobots' access to additional resources. We cannot allow them to build more of the likes of Fortress Maximus. Bludgeon, take over our forward bases and use the Marauders we're producing in Polyhex to pound their supply shipments until Autobot factories are choked to a desperate sputter. Crush them with no quarter and no remorse! "Meanwhile, while we obstruct their resources, we will also strike at their means of production. Overlord, attack their factories in Retoris and bring down that accursed Wall by any means necessary. Nightbird, target their civilian leader, Emirate Xaaron. I want him clinging to life by the end of the cyber-week. He's of more use as a drain on Autobot resources and as a morale deadweight than as a martyr to their cause. "Starscream, I want a report on your progress on Nebulos. If Zarak isn't conducive to persuasion, I will happily travel there and remove him from the equation. Surely his replacement will be more pliable. Valour - the Autobots have increased their aerial patrols. Target their forces and take them down. Whatever they're looking for, what they'll find is their own obliteration!" Megatron cackles, clenching the other fist and raising both before pointing at the camera. "Soundwave - find out what the Dominicons are up to -- I don't trust this change back of Knightmare's back to Illarion. Find out what it portends! "Banshee. Your request opens all sort of new opportunities for espionage and mayhem. Go to the Autobots with your request. Convince them of your sincerity in learning the ways of the Cityspeakers. Swear any oaths necessary." Megatron smiles darkly. "Then use that knowledge to learn the weaknesses of the Autobots' Titans and their allies on Caminus. Bring that intelligence back to me, and I will ensure it is well utilized in the Decepticon campaign for total domination. "As for the Planet-Destroying Fortress trapped in the Dark Nebula -- Scalpel, work with Knock Out and see that the relays are rebuilt and redistributed. Use the Combaticons for transport and protection. Deathsaurus, you have my leave to attend this farcical 'peace' summit. Know, however, that I am the only one who can bring peace to Cybertron. Gather intelligence on the attendees to be used for their eventual obliteration. You are correct that destroying everyone isn't the right option for now -- first, allow them to reveal their factions' priorities and weaknesses. THEN I will destroy them!" Megatron's dark smile twists into a cruel smirk. "The neutrals call out for peace, and peace I will provide them. Once I conquer Cybertron, I will bring peace to the galaxy as well. No more fractious factions -- no more free will. Security and control is what I shall deliver. My time is at hand -- a new dawn awaits. All of you have your part to play in my glorious ascension. For my empire!" Megatron raises his fusion cannon high and ends the transmission. Category:Blog posts